<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverse Thinking逆向思维 by HolyColorfulPig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399453">Reverse Thinking逆向思维</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig'>HolyColorfulPig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Support Group, Threats of Violence, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>上帝认为全人类都是一体的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyler Durden/Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reverse Thinking逆向思维</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>泰勒在谋划一件事，而我们一无所知。</p><p>你在街上看到手持高压水枪的洗车行员工，看到腋下夹公文包步履匆匆的白领，看到扫过一堆废物风尘仆仆的清扫人员，看到眼巴巴盯着大人渴望一颗糖的学生，看到在邮局将积攒一季度的钱寄回母家的移民。我们都一样，停下，在统辖的街区里，你用身体每个部位的眼睛去凝视。有时候你觉得他们取走你一小片人生，他们在家里、学校、工作场所，或许和你在同一时间吃饭、睡觉、喝咖啡。</p><p>就是这样，当我们全都一样的时候……</p><p>“你有没有想过，如果你是我，我是他……”泰勒挥了一下没拿啤酒的那边手，“别管这些，我的意思是，如果我们全都一样……”</p><p>我们站在纸街别墅一楼客厅的正中间，大爆炸发生之后，泰勒还是建议我们搬回别墅。即使用我的银行卡，买我爱的家具，请我招揽的人。计划照旧，有点像时间回溯，我们在高楼大厦夷为平地后过上它们依然存在时的生活。</p><p>我说，你犯了一个明显的错误，这种假设不成立。</p><p>泰勒大约是喝干了他的啤酒，空易拉罐在他手上嘎吱作响。通常这种时候我保持沉默，因为你不能保证一个手里有金属制品的人，被惹怒后会做出什么举动。如果你见过泰勒·德顿靠易拉罐把一个汽车维修行老板的额头砸破，你一定会紧紧关好两片小嘴唇。</p><p>我是杰克惴惴不安的下眼睑。</p><p>在我暴露大破坏计划的据点后，警察来纸街的别墅把这里洗劫一空。我们落下的所有制作爆炸物品的工具，现在都进了警察局。这不是一件光荣的事，对于我来说。我不是要通过这些向泰勒证明，我的所有举动都是准确无误，相反，我在向他证明计划永远不是完美无缺，也不会尽善尽美。我就是计划中出错的环节。</p><p>我很感激泰勒没有因为这件事冲我发火。当玛拉差点一把火点着他的摩托车，当太空猴子熬肥皂时满地都是脂肪遗体，当我给自己买一盒丑陋的蛋糕，代表数字的蜡烛少了一半。你有没有见过在河边歇斯底里的人，你有没有听过夜里撕心裂肺的电台，你有没有听过酒店前台的抱怨。你有没有听过石油大亨在收到妻女来信后的哭声。像点钞机的响动，你听过杂物在麻袋里滚动挤压的哀嚎，也听过树枝戳上玻璃窗的尖锐鸣叫。</p><p>你会在这时候大发脾气，酒瓶摔在墙上，座机砸在地上，窗帘被当成破布，冰箱贴固定的便签破碎，锅碗瓢盆丢在你脚边。你抬头看静止的吊灯，心说我务必要死在自己家里。</p><p>我是杰克蠕动的胃部。</p><p>我发誓我为一枪打穿泰勒脑袋的事道过歉。其实这很简单，你想要道歉很简单，让泰勒·德顿原谅你也很简单。我替他重新印了2乘79份规则明细——不是在公司的复印机上专公家的便宜——而是在街角的打印店里花了十美元。</p><p>现在，他有个新要求。</p><p>但首先，关于规则和要求，“只有当一个人吃饱饭时，原则才真正有力。”①</p><p>泰勒问我为什么搬出这句话，我说，你是个美国人，我也是，对吧。</p><p>我是杰克跳动的手筋。</p><p>哪怕我替泰勒接下更多的活，他也坚持要我参加一个狗屁互助团体。不同于之前，我参加过的睾丸癌互助小组、戒毒小组，还有那群早衰症的男男女女挤作一团的无趣派对。</p><p>时代一直在进步，世界一直在发展，只是你发现自己永远原地踏步，起码我是第一次听说做过娼妓的人也需要一个互助团体来帮助他们摆脱道德罪恶感。</p><p>卖淫的定义是通过出卖色相获得酬金。而娼妓的定义是长期与两个或以上的男人，保持不道德关系，且获取经济利益。②任何现金交易都需要付出劳动，没有道理，也没有必要去指责一个妓女，当她用身体赚钱时，你还躺在床上等自己十九岁来临，你一事无成。</p><p>我答应泰勒的条件，就在他试图用易拉罐砸我的前四分之一秒，这个时候你能精准捕捉到六十四分之一音符的发声。</p><p>那些小小年纪就进入专业音乐学院培训的人能够轻而易举地分辨出三十二分之一升降调的区别，在短短三秒内。而能听出六十四分之一升降区别的人，他们吃了上帝遗落的金苹果。也许只需要一口。</p><p>泰勒说，有些人的伪装只能维持一天，一个星期，一个月或者半年，但是你不一样，你在不同的小组有不同的名字，你让所有人相信你，是任何人，任何人是你。</p><p>天赋。</p><p>真他妈操了上帝的巨大屁眼。</p><p>我从上到下看了遍客厅，天花板不再滴滴答答，没有《读者文摘》供我鉴赏，也没有蜘蛛网充当黑夜里的明灯。吱吱叫声，都和新粉刷的白色油漆隐退在老旧的墙皮里。</p><p>我说，这可是你说的，我没有实干经验。</p><p>泰勒的左手食指和中指卡在松紧带内侧，往下压时露出他的腰，还有半截有棱有角的屁股。他夹烟的那只手朝窗外一比，烟雾划开一道分明的轨迹。</p><p>“你为什么要把自己和婊子区分开呢？”</p><p>我背上包，里面有十好几盒名字职位不同的名片盒。我让泰勒抽了一张：今天我叫威廉。</p><p>我还是决定管它叫做娼妓互助小组，因为里面不只有男的，还有女的。有老人，也有小孩。有正值壮年精力旺盛的人，也有年迈衰老久病缠身的人。</p><p>今天我叫威廉。泰勒和我一同去，但他不打算找把椅子坐下来，不打算发言，他站在我身后把玩他手里的唯一一支香烟。泰勒告诉我，这个场地提供的咖啡，是他有史以来喝过最好的，我想世界上所有的速溶咖啡都没有可比性，关键在于你是何时何地享用它。</p><p>坐在我身边的是一个高中辍学的十九岁男孩。他在两个鼻孔间打了一个鼻钉，像牛。他的眉骨很高，上面铺着稀稀拉拉的眉毛，荒凉的草丛里有一颗亮闪闪的眉钉，他说那儿刻着他的代号。我才发现来这里的人都不说自己的真实名字，他们多得是代号。在这种无故被放逐的行业里，他们一致认为自己不配拥有姓名。</p><p>所以我说，我的代号是威廉。</p><p>但我给他们介绍泰勒·德顿时用的是他的真名，在搏击俱乐部之外的大多数人眼里泰勒·德顿依然是一个象征性的存在。</p><p>我是杰克骤然松弛的肺泡。</p><p>那个十九岁的男孩脸上布满雀斑，他和我交谈时语气平静，你在他身上看不到一个十五岁就出来卖淫的男孩应该承受的苦痛。他的父亲是酒鬼，他的母亲是瘾君子。他偷了家里的200美元就敢于投入残酷社会的怀抱，被人骗得一塌糊涂。而事实是当你在这种情况下被欺骗，你没有申诉的机会，你义无反顾地走下去，走下去，走下去，就到了现在的地步。</p><p>泰勒极其友好地替我泡了一杯咖啡，它尝起来像粉末没有搅拌均匀的口服药剂。现在所有人手里都有咖啡，有咖啡就意味着话题可以进行。</p><p>一个穿貂裘的老太婆，她的鼻子像一把钩子，眼睛周围层层叠叠的皱纹，你直视她的时候会怀疑她脸上凭空生出两个黑洞。她喝咖啡的速度很慢，说话的速度也很慢，她说年轻的时候被卖到妓院，说和她一起工作的朋友如何病死，如何被赎买，她积攒多年的微薄家底，又是如何分割成两半，给自己养老，被他游手好闲的儿子吞食。</p><p>我身边打鼻钉的那个男孩依然在喋喋不休，他总是喜欢在别人开口时插话。对面有一个女孩头发染成亮粉色，身上纹着纳粹乐队标志。她讲话的时候喜欢啃手指，她也拿手指蘸咖啡，喷出的词句有一股香味。妓女于她而言是家族产业，她妈妈因为没钱治疗尖锐湿疣，在一个清晨不告而别。她父亲操了她母亲，不表明她父亲就有义务捍卫自己的贞操——他直到五十岁还让七老八十的欧洲佬捅屁眼，在里面灌上香槟，还有各种让他患上淫肠综合症的英国菜。</p><p>终于轮到十九岁男孩时，我很高兴他显得局促不安。他的鼻钉在抖腿时颤动，他很响亮地吸了下鼻子，告诉大家人们都很管他叫“闪电波普”。他的话颠三倒四，约莫就是年轻人在头脑发热时干出的傻事，被他说成了一场敌我俱损的战役。</p><p>泰勒搬了张椅子坐在我后边，啜咖啡的声音震耳欲聋，所幸悲伤形成一层保护罩之后，没人关心他是否捧腹大笑冷嘲热讽举止不端。</p><p>我是杰克垂到脚底的胃袋。</p><p>他们把目光放在我身上，我编造谎言的负罪感消弭了。</p><p>那个独眼的中年妇女拿出手帕，往油乎乎的脸上一抹；那个给自己分舌的男同性恋跺脚，好让我快点说完；还有那个穿70年代装束的小个子胖女孩，她有严重的红斑狼疮，声称她的客户都迷恋这种疾病，纷纷射在她嘴唇上。</p><p>我“呃”了一下，泰勒的手搭在我肩上，敲三次。</p><p>我说，我出卖身体，不为了钱，也不为了性。我在全美最大的汽车维修公司工作，我的老板有让下属给他口交的隐晦癖好。我需要付房租，买家具，拿手工制作的玻璃罐装上好酱料。</p><p>泰勒的手指滑进我的衣领，我下意识缩起来。他的手像从冰水里逃出的蛇，紧贴我刚做推拿的后背，上面还有没消退的淤青。</p><p>“他老板的鸡巴很小，没割包皮，他和他的同事要伸进舌头，舔他的龟头。”泰勒掐我的背，拿指甲掐的，我痛得大叫。</p><p>我抽掉泰勒的手。你见过他的鸡巴了？我要让我的白痴同事去亲他的蛋蛋，咬掉他的龟头。</p><p>泰勒的咖啡不小心洒了我右肩。见鬼，见鬼。他在后面吹口哨，一首我小时候常听的儿歌。我妈死了以后，这首歌在我家成了禁曲。</p><p>“警察抓他了吗？”闪电波普插嘴，他当下正嚼着薯片。我头一次在互助团体里见到供应薯片的。</p><p>我点点头。亮粉色头发的女孩发出嘘声。</p><p>他打我，我满脸是血。我的眼角破皮，红色糊在眼前。嘿，你知道被人打断鼻梁的感觉吧，你的鼻子好歪。血像瀑布，但它下落时没有阻碍。流进我的嘴巴，不仅闻到还尝到铁锈味。</p><p>“他打你，是因为你的口交技术太差吗？”一直不说话的中年妇女吭声了。</p><p>一阵哄笑。</p><p>“你可以这么理解。”泰勒拍在我的后脑勺。</p><p>“但他还是爬过去，手掌心抓了玻璃碎。他扒着主管的裤子，然后是主管的手，他把血淋淋的嘴唇贴近他的裤裆。主管的鸡巴很臭，你还能闻到那股尿骚味。因为他上厕所从不擦干。”泰勒站起来，椅脚在地上磨出响亮的噪音，他绕着我们围成的圆圈走，站到我旁边的男孩身后。</p><p>全场都发出嘘声。有人大声地擤鼻子。</p><p>我是乔顿时燃烧的肩胛骨。</p><p>闪电波普凑过来，他小声问，“你真的给他吹箫了，他给你多少钱？你是为了不被开除，还是你真的好这口？”</p><p>我说，你他妈脑子有病吗？我不好这口。我宁可吃又长又粗的大鸡巴，也不要和他米粒似的鸡巴面对面。</p><p>去你妈的。</p><p>闪电波普的脸色像咬一口腐烂鹅肝，他端坐回自己的位置。</p><p>我还说，管好你自己。</p><p>泰勒，你自己说这是个互助团体，我可没看出这里有任何善意。</p><p>“那些假惺惺的拥抱救不了你，傻瓜。没人能共情你的痛苦，拥抱都是为了自己。”泰勒回到我旁边，居高临下地盯着我。</p><p>天哪。他的头发可真短，但还是金灿灿的。</p><p>问题是我来这里不是为了自己，是你逼我。</p><p>泰勒的一只手固定我的脑袋，我从左转到右，眼神掠过每一张面孔。泰勒问，你看到什么。</p><p>他们的面部肌理被世界上最糟糕的事情打磨，它们颗粒分明。沟壑里有谎言，抵触，漠视，敷衍，自生自灭。如果你要求长着这样脸孔的人去拥抱彼此，或许不如让他们持刀决斗。</p><p>泰勒的两只手都固定我的脸颊，我牢牢瞪他的眼睛，我看到两个倒影。</p><p>“现在你明白了吗？这个世界上没有被治愈的伤口，伤痕永远存在。你换一张新皮，在上面刺青，都无法掩盖事实。</p><p>“你也远不如他们上档次，你三番五次把自己和他们割裂，却比不上他们更能接纳自己。”</p><p>我的耳朵轰鸣，心跳的声音不足为奇，血液在里面奔涌，我害怕它们涌出这两个毫无遮挡的洞穴。</p><p>我清了下嗓子，准备继续，对面的两个人突然打断我，指了指我的脚边。</p><p>“长官，你的咖啡倒了。”</p><p> </p><p>①此句出自马克·吐温。<br/>
②这里的部分概念出自乔治·莱利·斯科特的《文明的阴暗面》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>